Raison d'etre
by Neko-Saki
Summary: Devil May Cry 4. Même personnages. Même événements. Autre histoire. Et si tout se passait différemment ? - L'histoire débute avant même que Nero ne possède le Devil Bringer, alors qu'il se rend au Devil May Cry pour une requête... particulière.


**Chapitre 1. Rencontre fortuite.**

–

_« Dante, c'est ça ? Laisse-moi devenir ton associé ! »_, lançais-je avec détermination après une entrée fracassante dans la... piteuse agence Devil May Cry. La déchetterie Devil May Cry, oui.

Ce que je faisais ici ? Je venais de le dire. J'étais là pour travailler avec le fameux Dante, chasseur de démons, fils de Sparda. Pas de gaieté de cœur, vous pouvez me croire. Mais bon, j'avais besoin de ce boulot. Et il allait de soi que je l'obtiendrai, avec ou sans son consentement. Alors, après avoir ouvert avec force les portes de l'agence, histoire qu'il ne passe pas à côté de ma présence, je m'avançais vers le bureau en face de moi, le pied ferme. Mais avant que je ne puisse accorder mon attention à quoi que ce soit, une dégueulasse odeur de poussière, de crasse, et de renfermé m'assaillit les narines.

_« Qu'est-ce que ça schlingue, ici... »_, fis-je en jetant un œil autour de moi, accompagnant ma remarque d'un geste de main chassant l'air près de mon visage.

Je pus ensuite -enfin- poser mon regard sur l'homme concerné. … Qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de l'être. Il était affalé au fond d'une chaise derrière son bureau, les pieds sur celui-ci, tenant entre les mains un flingue qu'il terminait de ré-assembler. Il avait tout de même daigné relever la tête vers moi, mais son éclat de rire soudain eut déjà le don de m'agacer.

_« Elle est bonne celle-là, gamin. Je prends pas de stagiaire, désolé. »_

Il ponctua la fin de sa phrase par un cliquetis métallique signifiant son arme fin prête. Je ne le laissais pas en dire davantage, posant mes mains avec fermeté sur le meuble nous séparant et me penchais dans sa direction. Il cherchait la provocation ? Très bien.

_« T'as peur de perdre ta place ? »_

Son visage fut secoué d'un nouveau rictus amusé avant qu'il n'hausse les épaules, paumes vers le ciel, et me regarde avec moquerie.

_« Tu te crois capable d'un tel exploit ? »_

Un tic nerveux étendit un coin de mes lèvres tandis que je me frottais la joue de ma main gauche. Je lâchais le bureau et lui tournais le dos pour faire un pas, feignant l'abandon. Feignant seulement. Car l'instant d'après, j'étais de nouveau face à lui, le canon de mon Blue Rose pointé dans sa direction et, sans lui laisser la moindre seconde de réaction, j'encastrais quatre balles dans le dossier de sa chaise, à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

Pourtant il n'avait pas bougé, à part ses bras qu'il avait laissés retomber. Avait-il compris que ce n'était qu'un avertissement ? Tandis que je le gardais en joue, il se mit à siffler d'une fausse admiration avant de reprendre son attitude suffisante. Il n'avait même pas répliqué avec sa propre arme.

_« C'est pas avec si peu de conviction que tu prendras ma place. »_

_ « Thh. »_

Puisqu'il cherchait visiblement à se battre, j'allais lui en donner pour son fric. D'un violent coup de talon, j'envoyai s'écraser contre lui le large bureau, enchaînant avec plusieurs rafales de balles cette fois-ci en direction de son crâne. Il avait cependant déjà sauté de sa chaise et je l'entendis atterrir derrière moi. Le cliquetis de son arme me permit d'anticiper et esquiver ses coups de feu, en bondissant à mon tour, dans sa direction. Et, attrapant Red Queen de ma main libre, je l'abattis avec force sur Dante qui échappa à mon assaut par une rotation, avant de riposter par un coup de pied bien placé sur mes côtes.

Reculant de plusieurs mètres, je grognais d'abord, surpris, puis me relevais rapidement, prêt à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. … Mais il n'était plus là.

_« C'est tout ce que t'as ? »_, entendis-je à ma gauche, remarquant alors qu'il marchait tranquillement vers les restes de son bureau.

Ce mec commençait à passablement m'énerver.

_« Si tu crois m'avoir avec si peu de force. »_, râlai-je, avant de fondre à nouveau sur lui, mon épée prête à le transpercer. _« Tu te trompes ! »_

Dans le court laps de temps où je m'approchais, il avait à son tour saisi une épée imposante dont il se servit pour contrer mon attaque. Ceci étant loin d'être suffisant pour me déstabiliser, je réitérai mes assauts avec chaque fois plus de force et de vitesse, bien qu'il bloquât chacun d'entre eux avec une aisance insultante. J'avais le sentiment désagréable qu'il s'amusait avec moi, et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Alors, lorsqu'il se décida à attaquer, je vis une occasion de lui faire ravaler sa fierté. Attrapant son épée après son coup d'estoc esquivé, je l'utilisai pour soulever l'homme qui était au bout, lui faire manger deux-trois fois le mur de son agence dans un mouvement circulaire, et finalement le projeter violemment contre le mur opposé, dans lequel il s'encastra.

Pensant l'avoir enfin calmé, je reprenais ma respiration en me redressant, époussetant mon manteau avec satisfaction. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende le bruit des gravas, et que je le voie se relever, comme il se relèverai d'un canapé. Coriace. Je m'apprêtais alors à venir l'achever quand il me coupa.

_« Je préfère déjà ça, même si je suis sûr que tu peux faire encore mieux. »_, me lâcha-t-il en m'adressant un sourire railleur, tapotant lui aussi son manteau comme je venais de le faire.

Il se foutait vraiment de ma gueule, ce connard.

_« Mais bon, si on continue comme ça, ma pauvre agence va encore se retrouver en ruine. Et, entre-nous, j'ai pas de fric pour la reconstruire. »_

_« Fallait pas me chercher. »_, rétorquai-je aussitôt en rangeant mon revolver.

_« Haha, tu t'emportes tellement vite gamin. C'est vraiment marrant. »_

Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à la fin ? Son jeu stupide finissait par me lasser.

_« Tu m'embauches, oui ou merde ? »_

_ « Aaaah... Je suppose que tu as mérité une mission d'essai. »_, me répondit-il finalement simplement, haussant à nouveau les mains, d'un air faussement résigné. _« De toute façon, quelqu'un va bien devoir payer les dégradations. »_, ajouta-t-il en pointant du pouce le mur défoncé derrière lui, tandis qu'il ramassait son épée.

Je soufflais un pauvre « Hm » comme seule réponse, étant tout de même satisfait d'être parvenu à obtenir plus ou moins ce que je voulais. Mes armes à nouveau rangées, je prenais maintenant le temps d'observer ce capharnaüm lui servant de maison. Comment pouvait-on vivre dans un taudis pareil ? Franchement.

Le temps que j'admire la décoration intérieure, Dante avait replacé son bureau d'un coup de pied et ramassé un téléphone ainsi qu'un cadre qu'il avait reposés sur le meuble. Il s'était à nouveau affalé au fond de sa chaise et, croisant les jambes sur le bureau, les mains derrière la tête, il me demanda soudainement :

_« Est-ce que je peux au moins connaître ton nom ? »_

_ « … Nero. »_

Il eut alors un nouveau sourire avant de poursuivre.

_« Très bien, Nero. Tu n'as plus qu'à t'occuper jusqu'au prochain appel. »_ fit-il avec un geste théâtral du bras, pour ensuite détourner son attention de moi et me laisser, en effet, vaquer à mes occupations. Son attitude me soutira un soupir, et je décidai moi aussi de ne plus m'intéresser à lui pour le moment.

Dans la pièce, je remarquais un escalier menant à l'étage, et un sofa en bas de celui-ci, proche du mur réduit en miettes et de l'entrée toujours grande ouverte. N'aimant pas particulièrement les courants d'air, je me permis de la refermer avant de m'intéresser à l'autre partie de la pièce. Un second sofa trônait dans un coin bar, aux côtés d'un frigo et d'un juke-box crachant le bruit de fond que j'entendais depuis mon arrivée. Juste derrière, un bar aux mille et une bouteilles, puis au fond, deux portes donnant sur je-ne-sais quoi.

Mon choix se porta sur le sofa numéro deux, dans lequel je m'assis lourdement, laissant ma tête se reposer un instant sur le dossier. Mon corps avait accumulé un peu de fatigue, je devais l'avouer. Mon voyage depuis Fortuna n'avait pas non plus été des plus amusants, et voilà qu'à peine arrivé, je me battais déjà. Alors je pouvais bien me poser cinq petites minutes...

Sans plus prêter la moindre attention à ce que faisait Dante, je fixais maintenant pensivement le plafond grisâtre. Et en repensant à mon voyage, je me remémorais inévitablement ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi, là-bas.

L'Ordre de l'Épée, ma maison, Credo... Kyrie.

Pas que je regrettais ma décision, mais j'espérais que je n'aurai pas à rester trop longtemps éloigné d'eux. Même si j'ignorais complètement le temps que j'allais devoir rester ici... Et le temps que ça me prendrait pour trouver ce pour quoi j'étais venu. … Le fils de Sparda... Il était bien plus agaçant que ce que j'avais imaginé... Mais... J'avais besoin... De lui...

- _Levant le nez de son magazine récemment ouvert, Dante jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui ne faisait plus de bruit depuis plusieurs minutes. Il put constater avec amusement que ce dernier s'était assoupi et, n'ayant pas de raison particulière pour l'en empêcher, le laissa se reposer un moment, retournant à sa lecture. -_

Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis une main me remuer l'épaule que je pris conscience de m'être endormi. Ce qui me surpris un peu, puisque je n'estimais pas être crevé à ce point. Et pourtant. En ouvrant les yeux, je découvrais sans surprise que cette main appartenait à Dante. Je la chassais pour qu'il me laisse émerger tranquille, me demandant au passage si je n'avais pas dormi trop longtemps. Je supposais que non, à la vue du jour encore présent à l'extérieur.

_« Debout, Belle au bois dormant, t'as du boulot. »_

Je le laissais à peine finir sa phrase que je collais le canon de Blue Rose sous son menton.

_« Répète ça. »_

_ « Quelle agressivité au réveil. »_, l'entendais-je remarquer sur un ton sarcastique, pendant qu'il se redressait, sans cesser de me regarder. _« J'espère que tu auras autant d'énergie pour la mission. Ne me déçois pas, gamin. »_

Pendant que je baissais mon arme, lui se tournait et se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, me laissant que peu de temps pour me préparer. Étant de toute façon déjà paré, je me levais à mon tour, craquais les os de ma nuque et de mes bras pour seul étirement, avant de lui emboîter le pas. Il était temps de se défouler un peu.

Arrivés sur place, il me laissa le plaisir de me débrouiller seul avec la horde de démons qui nous attendait, tandis qu'il se choisissait une place confortable d'où observer. Trouvant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire mieux, je me lançai alors vers les bestioles avec confiance. Je n'eus bien évidemment aucun mal à lapider tout ce menu fretin, leur faisant tantôt goûter de ma lame, tantôt de mon flingue. Et si quelques démons un peu plus coriaces nous rejoignirent ensuite, je les réduisis à néant avec la même aisance.

Lorsque je remarquai m'être débarrassé du dernier d'entre eux, je me sentis presque déçu de ne pas en voir débarquer d'autres. Malgré ça, je reprenais tranquillement mon souffle, secouant mon épée d'un coup sec pour la nettoyer de toute substance, et me tournais finalement vers Dante. Je lui lançais alors, sur un vague ton de défi :

_« La démonstration était à ton goût, j'espère ? »_

_« Haha, il en faudra plus pour m'impressionner. J'attends de te voir à l'œuvre sur une mission plus compliquée. »_, me répondit-il avec son même sourire moqueur, tout en me rejoignant d'un pas nonchalant.

_« Hm. Alors allons attendre la prochaine mission. »_, suggérais-je en rangeant Blue Rose et reprenant le chemin de l'agence sans l'attendre. Je profitai également de ce moment pour poser mes conditions. _« J'espère aussi que t'as une chambre moins crade que ton salon à me proposer. »_

Après ma phrase, je l'entendis s'arrêter, puis être prit d'un nouvel éclat de rire. Ne trouvant rien de drôle, je me retournais vers lui pour le voir à moitié plié en deux.

_« C'est une blague, gamin ! »_

Je fronçais les sourcils, bien plus sérieux que ce crétin.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Je viens de me taper deux jours de voyage pour venir jusqu'ici. Compte pas sur moi pour faire le trajet à chaque fois. »_, lui balançai-je en haussant légèrement le ton, passablement énervé.

_« Et tu crois que c'est mon problème ? »_

_ « Mon épée dans ton cr- »_

_« Ça va ! Ça va ! »_, me coupa-t-il en levant ses mains comme signe d'abandon. _« T'emballe pas ! »_

Il se redressa ensuite correctement avant de venir vers moi, gardant un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

_« T'auras qu'à prendre une des vieilles chambres à l'étage, si le confort convient à tes exigences. Par contre, je fournis pas la bouffe, sauf si tu payes. »_

_ « Tss. Ça me va. »_

Regagnant mon calme, je rentrais cette fois pour de bon à ma nouvelle maison, l'agence Devil May Cry, accompagné de mon nouveau boss, Dante. Et je sentais déjà que la cohabitation n'allait pas être facile.


End file.
